No Regret
by losttruth
Summary: Two strangers at a bar . But are they really strangers or have they shared a past or are they just two strangers with a history? The night before before his marriage Scorpius has a moment of introspection.


**A.N. Hi guys. This is my first story. Its a one-shot on Rose and Scorpius. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : All Character rights belong to J.K Rowling**

* * *

**No Regrets**

It is funny though life is considered to be complex but if you look at it is nothing but a string of decisions and its consequences, almost like an algorithm. Some decisions we regret and some we cherish. But then there are those decisions that fall in the grey zone, you never know whether or not you are better off because of it.

I can see her standing there by the bar casually flirting with the hot bartender, without even realizing she is doing it. She is absolutely oblivious to the fact that bartender is trying to score with her. Her being oblivious to the effect she has on people is one of the many things that made me fall in love with her. Now don't get me wrong it's not that she is not aware of herself, she knows exactly who she is and what she is capable of. It's just that she can't read people very well when it comes to the opposite sex and often tends to make an instant opinion of them. She did that with me. Three months after we started dating she confided in me, in her drunk state, that she had a crush on me for quite some time before we started going out. When I asked her why she didn't make a move she told me she thought I didn't like her that way, which is absurd since I wanted to ask her out for quite some time.

I almost leap out of my seat when I see a guy trying to make a pass at her but instantly realize that I am not here with her. She is a single and independent women who can deal with it, after all its nothing she hasn't dealt with before. While she is single I am cherishing my last night of freedom. Tomorrow this time I will be happily married. Don't get the wrong impression of me here, I love my fiancé and this is not the story of an unrequited love or a failed relationship. No we loved each other very much and were the happiest with each other. But I guess we were not meant for each other.

I see her smiling now, she is happy I know that. She was my best friend and the love of my life, I know her like the back of hand. She is content with life as it is.

I am happy as well. I had excited to get married to Leila and start our family, start on a new adventure. I am content with life as well. I wouldn't have it any other way.

We don't acknowledge each other even though the only reason we are here is because I asked her to meet me. We tend to do this sometimes, just ask each other to be at some place not because we want to meet each other but for the silent company. We never acknowledge each other on such meetings, we do our own thing and go home. But today however she takes the seat opposite me and smiles at me, that lovesick smile that she used to give me when were together. And it's not because she wants me back or wants me to wait for her or because she wants to give us another chance. But it's because she is happy for me, it's because she loves me and knows I don't regret any of it, nor does she. She doesn't say anything. We haven't spoken to each other in a long time, not because we broke up, we just fell out of touch. We have mutual friends who keep us updated on each other's life, but somehow we never feel the urge to stay in contact. Even when we meet at parties and social gatherings of these mutual friends, we are just two strangers with a history but without the need of acknowledging each other.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that she is gone. However I do notice note that she has left, I don't know why she has left it, but nevertheless I open it and for some reason reading the note makes me mirror the lovesick smile she had on earlier. It just a single line saying …"the time is right, but not perfect".

I know that neither of us believed in fate, but sitting there on that bar stool the night before my wedding I knew that a time will come when we will acknowledge each other, there will be a time when we will be consumed with the urge to confide in each other again, to be the best friends that we always were but for now a nod, a smile and wave will be enough. I don't know when this time will come probably when I about to experience fatherhood for the first time or probably when she is about to get married, I don't know or may be the time won't come in our lifetimes maybe she will be sitting at my grave telling me about her life one day, I truly don't know. But for now we have our lives to live. And that's life, we could have stayed together and continued being the happy couple we were but instead we chose something else, something that made us feel content; a life without any regret.

* * *

**A.N Hope you guys liked the story. Do let me know if there are any errors and do leave a review. **


End file.
